Stargazing
by meeka-eela
Summary: She's got a boyfriend anyway.


**Stargazing.**

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot based on the song 'Sex' by The 1975. Amazing song, give it a listen. <strong>

**Dedicated to my friend Anaida as it is her 19****th**** birthday today. **

**Happy Birthday, love. **

**(This fic isn't the best, but I tried.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, y'all.**

* * *

><p><em>And this is how it starts<br>you take your shoes off in the back of my van_

**.**

**.**

**.**

The stars were beautiful, the moon was haunting, and Yuffie Kisaragi was trying her level hardest to not think about that fact that Naminé had told Selphie who had told Cloud who had told her (with a smirk) that Kairi had gotten her tongue pierced.

The mental images that her mind was coming up with were killing her.

She was snapped out of fantasizing by Kairi's laugh. The auburn haired girl was bent over at the passenger's door, trying to pull off the white, strappy high heeled shoes that she was wearing. Her pink summer dress blew up slightly in the night breeze, the skin of her golden thighs making Yuffie's mouth suddenly go dry as she fought to keep her gaze trained on Kairi's face.

On her really, really pretty face.

"I always do this to myself. Get all pretty and dolled up, and then forget that you have the least girl friendly vehicle ever."

Yuffie gasped melodramatically while stroking the dashboard of her beloved van. The van was a bit hard to climb into while wearing heels (not that Yuffie would know. Heels are the devil.), but it was her baby. It held delightful memories of impromptu road trips, drives to the beach on lazy summer afternoons, and nights of stargazing with Kairi.

The nights with Kairi were her favourite memories.

"Don't you speak about Felicia that way!" She said, scowling at Kairi as she climbed into the seat, pulling the door closed behind her.

"I'm sorry, I promise to be more considerate of Felicia's feelings."

"Good."

And Yuffie then drove them to the restaurant they were having dinner in, trying all the while to not think about the flash of silver that she saw in Kairi's mouth when she laughed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The restaurant was nothing fancy, just one of the local establishments whose menu consisted of food that had College Student Friendly prices.

And this was great, except for the fact that that meant that they knew everyone in there.

Correction: Kairi knew everyone in there.

This wasn't a surprise, Kairi was popular. And she was actually one of the few people that was popular not because she was mean, or bitchy but because she was just genuinely nice.

She radiated sincerity and friendliness, and people flocked to her because of it.

And this didn't bother Yuffie. She'd been friends with Kairi for way too long to be bothered by the crowds of people who felt the need to greet her and have long winded conversations with her in the middle of a busy restaurant.

No, what really bothered Yuffie were the many enquiries as to where Sora was that evening.

Sora.

Kairi's bright eyed and crazy haired boyfriend of almost three years. They basically had the storybook romance kind of relationship. The relationship that every teenager and adult wished for. They were the best of friends, growing up together on their small island town before realising that they were meant to be when they turned seventeen.

The entire thing made Yuffie slightly nauseous.

"Where's your adorable boyfriend?" they would ask.

"He's away with his parents for the week." She'd smile and answer, and then she would throw her arm around Yuffie's shoulder and add, "So i'm having a girl's night with my best friend!"

And Yuffie would have to plaster on a fake smile and hope that they would be left alone soon.

When they were finally allowed to get to a table and order their meals, Yuffie breathed out a sigh of relief. She felt selfish, but she barely ever got to spend time with Kairi alone. Not in public anyway.

"Hmm... I think i'm going to get the veggie burger. And maybe a strawberry milkshake... or a chocolate milkshake... "

Yuffie's eyes strayed from the menu that she was staring at to instead stare at Kairi. She was still squinting at her menu, as if that would make the choice between chocolate and strawberry any easier. Her teeth were worrying at her bottom lip, something that she did whenever she was trying to concentrate.

Staring at Kairi like this, drinking in her every feature, down to the tiniest of freckles on her cheeks was a guilty habit that Yuffie had acquired.

She sighed, looking back at her own menu.

"Have the chocolate milkshake. It's my favourite from here."

Kairi looked up with a smile.

"Yeah? It's Sora's favorite too."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yeah my shirt looks so good, when it's just hanging off your back  
>and she said use your hands in my spare time<br>we've got one thing in common, it's this tongue of mine_

**.**

**.**

**.**_  
><em>

"You're so lucky that you have this amazing pool in your backyard." Kairi said with a sigh as she pulled herself out of the blue water, the rivulets of water running down her bare skin suddenly made Yuffie very grateful for the fact that she wasn't male.

"I guess." She answered, pulling her gaze away from Kairi's body.

"Thanks for letting me use your shirt, by the way."

Yuffie just nodded and decided that her shirt looked so good on Kairi that she might never want it back.

They had spent the last hour messing around in Yuffie's huge, outdoor pool. The summer sun had warmed the water up so much during the day, that diving into the crystal blue pool felt like diving into an outdoor bath. And by now the stars were shining brighter than before, and the slight chill in the air made the girls wrap themselves up in Yuffie's oversized sweatshirts. They were seated on the grass, stargazing and appreciating each other's company.

And then Yuffie felt Kairi's fingers tentatively curl around her own, and she tries to ignore the spikes of electricity that shoot through her stomach and radiate to the very tips of her fingers.

And she tries to ignore the slight panic that starts to eat at her throat when she thinks of Sora.

And Yuffie knows that Kairi won't ask if this is okay, because she knows that it's not.

"She's got a boyfriend anyway." She whispers to herself.

Trying not to hate herself when Kairi leans over and seals their lips together. And She tries to fight the shiver that racks her body when that piercing glides over her tongue and Kairi's hands trail over her bare skin.

She tries.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuffie can't remember how they got to her room, or when they had made it onto her bed. But she sees the clothes strewn all over the floor and the familiar feeling of self loathing makes itself known in the pit of her stomach.

And, like every time before this, she tries not to think of Kairi and Sora holding hands.

Of Sora and Kairi kissing.

Of them being _together. _

A cheap fuck while Sora was away.

She tries not to think of the fact that this was all she was ever going to be.

She tries.

She _tries._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_And I'm not trying to stop you love  
>If we're gonna do anything we might as well just fuck<em>

_She's got a boyfriend anyway  
>She's got a boyfriend anyway<br>_**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
